


Temerity

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines_2019 [5]
Category: Phantom Thread (2017)
Genre: Community: 14valentines, Curses, Drabble, During Canon, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Female Protagonist, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: She who lays hand on the dress will remain unwed forevermore.





	Temerity

She touches the dress.

He will never ask her – Alma doesn’t need to hear it. The dress needs to be finished. Cyril sat up all night to help him finish his first. Cyril, who since never married.

 _She_ made sure Reynolds will be staying abed tonight. The girls need every pair of hands they can get. He is asleep. Her hands are needed.

He will never want to marry. Alma will keep him nonetheless. Her own hands ensured it. Her own hands – hands that are now helping Pippa’s girls. She doesn’t believe in the superstition anyway. 

She touches the dress.

 

.


End file.
